The Realm of Solest
by Leo-Heir of Wind
Summary: Set in the realm of Mianite season 2, after the Sky travelers left, the world was destroyed, however, something remained, and recreated the realm to the best of its ability, however, being of evil have invaded, the creator sought out the help of a hero, and summoned a boy who will inherit the power of the wind
1. Prolog- a message from the past

Prolog- A message from the past

It has been a long couple of months, but finally, we may be going home. The Deviser told us that the portal isn't in the best shape, and it might lead us somewhere else, but if it comes down to it, it can be a last resort if the realm is going to blow up or something. Tom wasn't listening to what the Deviser said at all, Tucker was more focused on the room around us, and Sonja was, I don't remember what she was doing. I took notes on the reactors they had set up to see if I could try something like that back home, well, Dagrun, but home here.

We did it, we beat him. World Historian was slain, but something told me to fire one of my arrows. I guess I'll figure that out later. We all rushed to the portal and jumped in, Tom was lagging behind, but all jumped in together.

Tom, Tucker, Sonja, Dianite, Mot, Andor, Martha. I wish things could have gone better. My Lady, if you can hear this, I am sorry. I'm sorry about everything, the death of the Ianitas, your death, and even your realm falling to pieces. I wish there was some way to make it up to you.

I heard this message while I was falling though the void, I don't know who said it, or where it came from, but, it sounds as if this message was meant for someone else… I wonder if I can pass it on, if I even end up in the realm this message came from… whatever. I'm sure it'll find its way. I couldn't have been the only one who heard it.

One thing does worry me, if I end up in this realm…. Will it be in a stable condition to where I don't have to worry about death every two seconds?

 **Author's Notes**

This is just the opening to the story, the main story is based off the Mianite Season 2 after the finale where they basically leave the world to die, and my character (Who shall be named in Chapter 1) is then dropped in to the world after it tried repairing itself. The first through third paragraph is the mind of a curtain person in the Mianite series as the fourth and fifth are the mind of my character as he is being dropped in the world. This is my first fanfic, so please take it with a grain of salt.


	2. Chapter 1- Welcome to Solest

Chapter One- Welcome to Solest

I awoke with my face in the ground and three tools in front of me, a short sword made for stabbing, a copper pickaxe, and a copper axe. I pick up the tools and some strange man ran up to me. "Hello there, it seems you have found yourself in quite a pickle." He gave me a slight grin along with a helping hand up. "Who are you?" I ask him "I was about to ask you the same thing, my name is of no importance right now, but you can call me the Guide" he responded "My name is Leo, where are we anyway?" "Leo huh, anyway we are currently in the Realm of Solest, and you should be building a base sometime soon, night brings the creatures of evil."

After a few hours, I used my pickaxe to mine out the ground under our feet, placing down a wooden platform above us to seal us off from the evil monsters, I swear I saw a few zombies and flying eyeballs. After words, the Guide told me he meant a house with a table and a chair, so I place down a workbench with a chair down near the wooden platform leading outside. He sighed, talking about some sort of legend about some hero who will save the realm from complete destruction. Whatever all that means, I decided to out and mine out a little underground town.

After a successful mining trip, I came back with a few different ores, Copper, Iron, Silver, and a little Platinum. However, I couldn't smelt them into anything useful as I never had anything to heat the ore into bars. The guide told me to build a furnace which will help me smelt and cook items, he then calls me a complete idiot and walks away. So I built the furnace, and smelted down the ore, and the iron bars were used to craft an anvil, if progress is going to be this slow, is may take some time….

 **Author's Notes**

The next chapter, Leo will have/made found a few crystal hearts, have full silver armor, and have made a platinum sword, pick and bow, and a silver axe. Just to speed up time, we are skipping the process of the creation of these items, just go with whatever I write in for characters. The merchant and the nurse have moved in along with the dye trader.


	3. Chapter 2- a New friend

Chapter 2- New friends….

I've been here only a week and I think I've already gotten the hang of this world. The Guide told me that some old man was wondering outside some dungeon or something, I decided to take a look, the Merchant was watching as I left, I heard him say "THIS scrawny kid is what's keeping us away from the Eye of Cthulhu, we are as good as dead", whatever, another eye is no problem for me.

I start to climb over a hill, on the other side, I see two figures talking to each other. I climb down to meet them, one was an old man dressed in rags, and the other was a man with some sort of legendary musical hair… "Hey, you, boy in silver armor, tell this old man to let me in this temple here" The music –haired man shouted.

"Huh?" I reply in confusion

"I told you I can't tell you in until my curse has been broken you fool" The old man snapped in anger

"Can someone please tell me what the hey is going on here" I shouted louder the twos bickering.

"I'm Joseph, an adventure seeker, and I KNOW there's some adventure in that temple" the music-haired man replied

"Okay…. Why don't you try to adventure somewhere else, I know, come with me back to the town" I pointed in the direction of the little town I built

"Fine…." Joseph and I started to walk back to the town as dusk grew closer. "Hey… do you feel an evil presence watching you too or… just me?" I asked him shortly after I saw the wooden platform. The air around us grew colder, just cold enough to see each other's breath, we both look up in the sky, then, the moon riding… and then, just on the horizon, I saw some sort of sphere rising up and was coming straight for us! I dodge the huge sphere's first attack, and it collided with the ground, and we got our first look at the creature. It was a huge eye, larger then both me and Joseph, it began to rise and attack again, I quickly jump out of the way, shooting it with arrows, however, Joseph wasn't so lucky, he struck his blade onto the creature, but it barely seemed affected by the blow, and the bashed him into a wall, I then slashed at the thing's back, I cut off a few veins that we behind it, which flew up, and then it started to attack us, the thing's vein where made up of smaller eyes! "What is that, what even IS that?" I asked Joseph, "It's the Eye of Cthulhu… think of it like some sort of boss monster… if you beat it, loot is dropped from it…"

"Well from what I've seen, slashing from the back only makes more of those little eyes" I tell him…

The Eye comes back for a second attack, I ready my sword, and jump over the creature, holding my blade underneath me, cutting into the creature as I leaped over it. The thing rose into the air and the pupal of it fell down reviling a huge maw. I quickly bashes me into the ground. "That hurt…" I mumble out of my teeth. I then see Joseph jump up in the air and slash the creature from the side, it then rushes and smashes him into the ground also… I stood up, my body was filled with just pain, then, some sort of person dressed in purple robes came from under the ground next to me, it rose up, and held some sort of sword, that glowed purple, the strange warrior leaped into the air and slashed straight though the eye, cutting it in half, and just like that, he faded out of sight. Me and Joseph both wander over to the eye's corpse, seeing strange thing on the ground, I picked up some sort of purple seeds, and purple ore, and a treasure bag with an eye printed on it, even though it was inside to eye, it was white, with no blood stains. I looked over at what Joseph snatched up, he got the same stuff as me, only he got red ore and red seeds, what are these strange objects?


	4. Chapter 3 –Mysteries of the World

Chapter 3 –Mysteries of the World

Shortly after we forged swords from the strange ore, I forged a purple sword named Light's Bane, the guide told me that is could be reforged at some sort of alter with three other blades to forge a legendary sword… same was said about Joseph's new sword he named, Blood Butcher. Well, I guess we found ourselves a quest. Joseph said that he'd head over to the forest, I ask him where that that is, he told me not to worry about it, and he headed off, I guess I'll head off to the dungeon, I have a feeling one of the swords we're looking for is locked down there.

After a few hours, I reached the dungeon, just as the moon was beginning to rise, I walk over to the door of the dungeon, and the old man screamed at me that I couldn't enter until I broke his curse. I ask him how to do so, he said I was too weak, and called me a fool, I couldn't just let that slide, I yell at the man to bring it on. Suddenly, the old man exploded into blood, and a huge skeleton skull and arms reached out for me, I slash the hands which were as big as me, it recoils, and it starts spinning it's head to charge me, I leap out of harm's way, and ran up the hill, it rose up, and tried to clap me in its hands, I jump over the hands and stab my sword in the upper half of the head, and used my weight to pull the sword down to break more bone, however, it spun around until I was thrown on to the roof of the dungeon's opening, I stand up, helpless, against a huge skeleton, all hope was lost, this was my end, but when I had accepted my fate, a shooting star slammed itself into the skeleton and it fell, defeated, the star was my savoir, I rush down to the body, but I couldn't find it, but I found my sword, and two treasure bags and the star.

I wonder back to town, only to see Joseph holding two strange green blades, he tossed me one of them…

"We're half done… How was the dungeon silver hair?" he asked

"I didn't go in, and my hair is dark grey!" I snap back, I put my hand on my dark grey hair, it's always been like that, same like I always wore a blue shirt with blue jeans…

"Whatever. The forest was okay, boring though, I found some dead hornets and some spores and crafted these"

"Cool, how much you got left?"

"None… only had enough for the two swords, but I did find a few golden keys, don't know what they unlock, but I think it might be in the dungeon"


End file.
